Superficial
by AngelScythe
Summary: Envy n'avait aucune raison d'être là et de s'énerver ainsi sur Greed... mais ce dernier compte bien en profiter pour enfin pouvoir apprécié sa présence.


_**Superficial**_

Auteur : Angelscythe.

Genre : Romance, shonen-ai.

Couple : Greevy

Disclaimers : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

Les chimères du Devil's Nest étaient un peu en retrait. Observant plutôt qu'agissant. Elles étaient cependant prêtes à s'interposer s'il le fallait. Résumé de la situation. Envy est arrivé, énervé dans le Devil's Nest, alors que Greed n'imaginait même pas qu'il le savait ici. L'envie a commencé à gueuler sur l'avarice pour une raison que celle-ci n'avait pas comprise.

Depuis, cela faisait trois heures que les deux homonculus s'engueulaient sans raison propre, que les insultes, aussi miteuses pouvaient-elles l'être, fusaient. Ils n'en étaient pas encore venus aux poings mais cela n'aurait put tarder.

Soudain, dans l'effusion de cris et dans l'ambiance lourde, une phrase fusa, dite calmement. Une phrase qui fit automatiquement se calmer Envy.

-Tu es magnifique, surtout en colère !

Le vert pesa la phrase qu'on venait de lui dire. Il se calma légèrement bien que sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait encore fortement comme prouvant sa colère toujours présente. L'avarice fit un pas en direction de l'envie, toujours légèrement énervé mais qui ne bougea pas pour autant.

Le brun fit encore un pas, puis un autre, jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur du vert. Il tendit la main et la passa sur la joue de son vis-à-vis il se pencha à son oreille et lui susurra combien il était beau.

Envy écouta les mots sans en dire un. Le souffle court, sa poitrine se calmant. La main de Greed parcourait son cou, ses joues, ses épaules, sans se soucier. Les chimères s'étonnaient de cette relation entre les deux homonculus. L'un parlant, l'autre écoutant. L'avarice s'éloigna ensuite de son vis-à-vis, celui-ci l'observa toujours, tout à fait calme.

-Tu le penses ? Demanda enfin Envy.

- Bien sûr que oui, il vaudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir comme tu es beau !

- Ouais, mais de toute manière tu le pensais ou pas, je m'en fous.

Greed hocha lentement la tête puis lui attrapa le poignet. Il l'attira à lui, n'oubliant pas de mettre son poing en bouclier pour qu'Envy ne puisse sortir son poignet de l'étau de sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'étonna Envy qui s'énervait à nouveau.

- Viens avec moi, et je te dirais encore comme tu es beau.

- Premièrement, on me fait pas de chantage, deuxièmement, je ne suis pas une gamine qui suit les gars qui leur propose quelque chose et troisièmement j'en ai pas envie.

- Tais-toi ! Dit Greed en scellant leurs lèvres.

Envy se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Il repoussa, de sa main libre, l'avarice. Celui-ci l'observa avec une certaine lueur dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore pauvre con ?

- Tu es beau, il est normal que je veuille te toucher.

- Stupide Avarice !

Le brun haussa les épaules et embrassa de nouveau Envy, cela dit, cette fois-ci il attrapa également sa seconde main pour l'empêcher de le repousser. Il força, doucement, les lèvres d'Envy de sa langue pour la faire rentrer dans sa bouche. Le vert tâcha de se dégager. Cependant, il se calma légèrement en sentant la langue de Greed contre la sienne.

Il aurait pu se laisser aller au baiser mais préféra se faire violence. Il éloigna sa tête et lança un regard mauvais au brun.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon beau Envy ? Interrogea Greed appuyant bien sur le « beau ».

- Ne t'avise pas de me toucher !

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? Interrogea Greed en lui embrassant les lèvres tendrement.

Envy avait toujours les poignets entravés par les mains de l'avarice en bouclier, Envy ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il eut une illumination et donna un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe de Greed qui le lâcha en tombant à genoux. Envy sourit et s'éloigna du brun. Il se tourna pour partir mais eut une barrière de chimères en colère face à lui.

-Ne bougez pas ! Dit l'avarice en se relevant et attrapant Envy par la taille.

- Lâche-moi ! Connard ! S'écria le vert.

- Ne te débats pas, c'est inutile. Souffla l'avarice en lui embrassant le cou, connaissant les points faibles du vert.

Envy tâcha de retenir le gémissement qui voulait sortir de ses lèvres.

-Ne te bats pas contre moi, Envy, tu es tellement magnifique quand tu gémis.

- Arrête ! Arrête ! Ta gueule ! Cria Envy, ne s'éloignant cependant pas de Greed.

L'avarice lui embrassa encore le cou, il se mit même à le lécher. Le vert bascula sa tête contre l'épaule du brun, la bougea un peu sur le côté de manière à donner meilleur accès à l'avarice. Greed lui embrassa, lui mordilla et lui lécha alternativement sa gorge, les gémissements d'Envy ne tardèrent pas à sortir de ses lèvres. Les mains de Greed se firent baladeuses. Et il ne tarda pas à Envy de se laisser entraîner dans la chambre du brun.

---

Envy passa la nuit aux côtés de Greed. Ils ne couchèrent qu'une fois, mais le vert resta dormir, sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait fait. Ce n'est qu'en se réveillant dans les bras du brun qu'il réalisa. Il se leva en sursaut.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Greed surpris.

- Ne me…ne me touche pas ! S'écria Envy.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Demanda l'avarice en se relevant.

Le vert remarqua que le brun était nu, il baissa les yeux et vu qu'il était dans la même tenue. Il lui lança un regard haineux, tremblant de partout.

-Tu as froid ? S'inquiéta le brun en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai dis, de ne pas me toucher !

Le brun le regarda, la tête basse. Envy se prit la tête dans les mains en hoquetant. Greed soupira et se pencha pour lui ramasser ses habits. Il les lui tendit. Le vert attrapa ses vêtements et les enfila rapidement, il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte dans le but de partir loin de l'avarice.

-Attends ! Cria Greed.

Le vert se tourna vers lui, alors qu'il aurait put partir sans demander son reste. L'avarice se leva et se rhabilla.

-Dépêche-toi ! Dit le vert.

Le brun s'approcha de lui, il le prit par la taille, le serrant contre lui. Envy protesta en lui disant de le lâcher.

-Hier, tu étais vraiment magnifique, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça et pourtant, il n'y avait que toi pour m'obséder.

Envy cessa de lui demander de le lâcher et cessa également de se débattre, il leva le regard vers le brun qui le regardait comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Le vert se sentit incroyablement flatté. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même si ce n'était que légèrement.

Greed se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Le vert se laissa faire. L'avarice fit passer sa main sur la joue de l'envie pour la caresser. Envy sépara leurs lèvres. Il dévisagea le brun.

-Un problème ? Interrogea-t-il.

- Non…juste…tu es si étrange Greed.

- Parce que je t'aime.

- On…On ne m'avait jamais dit ça. Souffla Envy, surpris.

- Alors je te le dirais pour toutes ces années où tu n'as pu l'entendre.

Greed se pencha à son oreille et alterna les compliments sur sa beauté et les je t'aime pendant des heures. Au fil des mots, Envy laissa Greed le prendre dans ses bras, le porter jusqu'au lit, et le faire s'asseoir sur lui. Au fil des mots, il laissa l'avarice lui caresser les joues, puis le cou, puis son ventre. Il était vrai que Greed se répétait sur ses compliments, mais ça importait peu à l'envie qui adorait ce qu'il entendait.

Le flot de mot du brun fut stoppé par une phrase de la part du vert.

-Il faut que je rentre…

- Fais comme moi, fuis-la !

- Non… une vie où il faut se cacher n'est pas pour moi, et puis la torture est facile avec ses idées… Répondit Envy.

- Je t'aime ! Dit Greed.

- Je te connais depuis le temps…s'il est vrai que je t'ai vu dévorer mon corps des yeux avec un désir infini dans les yeux, s'il est vrai que je t'ai vu sourire lorsque j'entrais dans une pièce…je sais aussi que tu es l'avarice personnifié…qui ne le sait pas…

- Que veux-tu me dire ? Demanda suspicieusement le brun.

- Avarice du désir tout ce que le monde peut t'offrir, tu es un peu un collectionneur, d'argent, de sexe, de femme, d'homme…tout collectionneur désire un trophée ultime… Je ne suis pas dupe !

- Tu as forte estime de toi ! Plaisanta Greed.

- Quel meilleur trophée pour quelqu'un qui désire que d'obtenir le désir à l'état pur ? Interrogea le vert d'un air grave.

- Ta question est pertinente, et tiendrais si je ne t'aimais pas !

- Ce ne sont que des mots, Greed, juste des mots…pourquoi je croirais des mots ? J'ai plus de quatre-cent ans…des mensonges j'en ai entendu des tonnes. Tant de mensonges, des dits par des amants, des amis…

- MOI, je suis sérieux, je ne te mens pas…je t'aime. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu, si beau, si rayonnant, tellement splendide. Une merveille de la nature. J'aurais pu te vouer un culte. Au début, tu t'es occupé de moi, pour m'apprendre les ficelles, avant même que je ne fasse preuve d'avarice. Si tu savais comme je désirais te prendre dans mes bras, goûter tes lèvres, sentir ton corps contre le mien. Te donner tout ce que tu avais envie. Quitte à sacrifier tout ce que j'avais. Si tu savais comme j'aimais entendre ta voix, ou encore écouter ta respiration si douce. J'allais jusqu'à me coller contre la porte de la salle de bain, pour t'entendre chanter lorsque tu te lavais. Si tu savais, comme je haïssais tout ces hommes que tu fréquentais en femme ou en homme. Je voulais leur place, leur chance, te toucher comme eux avaient le droit. Tu m'as si vite délaissé, tu sais, comme un jouet trop vieux. Une fois que tu m'avais appris ce que je devais savoir, qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien t'embêter avec moi. Moi, j'ai voulu attirer ton attention. Mais rien n'y faisait, pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas assez bien ? Tu n'étais pas intéressé par quelqu'un que tu étais forcé de voir tout le temps ? Combien de lettres, d'amour ou dévoilant mes sentiments, je n'ai pas écrit, avant de les détruire, sachant que ça ne servirait à rien. Combien de plans je n'ai pas inventé pour te faire tomber dans mes bras. Et toi, ça t'a pompé, tu pensais que je me moquais de toi, ou je ne sais quoi. Je voyais bien la haine que tu avais sur le visage, comme si j'étais un monstre, quelque chose que tu voulais détruire, tu sais, mon cœur souffrait à chaque fois. Ne désirant subir ses souffrances, j'ai appris à te connaître, sans que tu le saches, oui, j'avoue que je t'ai espionné, ne m'en veut pas. Je ne désirais que te connaître, vivre l'amour avec toi, qui ne le voudrait pas ? Tu es si sublime. Mon cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois que je te voyais. Mon monde s'illuminait. Combien de fois je n'ai pas imaginé coucher avec toi lorsque je prenais le corps d'une fille qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour m'avoir, comme moi pour toi. Envy…certes, je te désire comme personne ne peut te désirer. Mais je t'aime comme personne ne t'aimeras jamais.

Envy écarquilla les yeux durant tout ce que lui disait Greed. Il se sentit flatté, rougir, presque heureux que quelqu'un lui porte tant d'attention, il se blottit un peu contre le brun qui reprit ses caresses sur son ventre, ils s'observèrent dans les yeux. Face à cette profondeur, à cette passion, à cet amour, dans les yeux de Greed, Envy se sentit presque, tomber amoureux. Mais c'était loin d'être ça, il le savait. C'était juste son orgueil qui était flatté, exquisément, flatté.

-Mais…tu es parti…Souffla le vert.

- C'est vrai…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé ? Avec cent-trente ans de plus… Commença Envy.

Le doigt de Greed sur sa bouche le fit taire.

-Je savais déjà que ça serait inutile.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda encore Envy.

- Je t'ai appris, je te l'ai dit, j'ai bien vu que je n'étais pas pour toi, que je n'étais pas comme tu le désirais. Pas un homme soumis, capable de te laisser faire tout ce que tu désirais pour un soir. Un seul soir avec toi. C'est trop peu Envy, tu touches au paradis, au bonheur à l'état pur…mais tu ne peux l'avoir qu'un jour, ça devient alors comme une tombée en enfer, on ne pense plus qu'à toi, tu ne lâches pas notre esprit. Je sais que tu te demandes comment je le sais…c'est eux qui me l'ont dit, ceux qui ont eu la chance d'être tes amants. J'ai souffert pendant dix ans, de te voir, mais de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, t'approcher. Et finalement, je n'ai plus pu le supporter, je devais m'éloigner de toi pour ne pas m'autodétruire. Je suis parti, tout simplement, ça n'a pas plut à Dante qui m'a retrouvé puis ta forcé à me sceller, où l'as-tu fait par envie ? Je n'aurais rien put avoir de mieux que toi pour me sceller, tes mains me touchant pour m'emprisonner, ton souffle si proche de moi, ton odeur m'enivrant. Pour une fois, je t'avais rien qu'à moi, tu t'occupais à nouveau de moi.

- Greed…tu… Commença Envy, mais se stoppa sans développer sa pensée.

- Oui ? Envy ? Je ?

- Comment tu peux penser comme ça ? Oui, je t'ai scellé, par envie, parce que j'en avais marre d'avoir ton regard posé sur moi. C'est MOI qui ai proposé à mère de te sceller.

- Que j'aime ton sadisme. Dit Greed avant de l'embrasser.

Envy fut surpris, le brun fit passer sa main derrière le dos du vert pour le serrer encore plus contre lui. L'envie se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser. Il le stoppa cependant rapidement, une question lui brûlant les lèvres.

-Et après ?

Greed émit un léger rire et dégagea les cheveux d'Envy de devant son cou avant de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises, faisant se crisper l'envie qui n'aimait pas se sentir si vulnérable.

-Après…j'ai eu la chance d'être libéré. La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé…c'est te retrouver. Et c'est vrai que je t'ai cherché, longtemps. Moi-même ou avec des chimères, avec des appâts, tout en m'occupant de mes affaires…j'ai désespéré de ne pas te trouver, pas même dans la maison de Dante. J'ai arrêté au bout d'un moment, sachant que je n'avais aucune chance. Et puis, hier matin… tu as déboulé dans ce bar, tu m'as engueulé, pourquoi ?

- Parce que…je ne voulais pas te revoir. J'ai appris que tu étais libre. J'ai voulu te sceller à nouveau, pour ne pas avoir à te supporter. Je voulais te le faire comprendre… et finalement, regarde-moi, j'ai couché avec toi…

- Et comme on ne m'a pas mentit, c'est sublime. Tes cris sont une véritable mélodie, ton corps prend encore plus en beauté et tu as tant d'expressions sur ton visage. Tu es remarquable, tu es encore plus désirable qu'au naturel.

- Tant que ça ? Dit Envy dans un petit rire.

- Tu es divin, et j'aime ton rire, il est si rare, mais si beau.

Envy détourna la tête, il regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'il faisait déjà noir, il sursauta et se leva en vitesse des jambes de Greed, se défaisant de son étreinte.

-'Vy ?

- Il faut que je rentre, je vais sérieusement me faire engueuler…elle va me priver de torture. Dit Envy en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Greed se leva et le suivit, Envy l'ignora et descendit les escaliers. Il savait pertinemment que le brun le suivait. Il se dirigea vers le petit escalier qui menait à la sortie du Devil's Nest lorsqu'il entendu Greed prononcer son nom. Il soupira, se stoppa, mais ne se tourna pas pour autant.

-Tu es le bienvenu ici. Et puis…je t'aime…et…tu es vraiment magnifique.

Le vert se tourna, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le brun et lui sauta au cou. Surpris, l'avarice faillit bien tomber. Il serra ses bras autour du frêle corps de l'envie. Envy l'embrassa et Greed n'hésita pas une seule seconde à répondre au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, enfin, lorsqu'ils séparèrent leurs lèvres, Envy l'observa un instant.

-Après tout…tout ce que tu m'as dit…tout ce que j'ai réalisé…tout ce que tu m'as fait… je crois bien…que je t'aime, Greed…

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que l'avarice l'embrassa, tendrement, amoureusement. Le vert répondit à nouveau au baiser, puis, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent encore, Envy sépara leur corps et se défit de l'étreinte de son amant. Il lui fit un signe d'au revoir de la main et partit.

Un mois plus tard.

Cela devait bien faire deux semaines que Greed désespérait, qu'il se disait qu'il n'avait été que quelqu'un comme les autres, qu'il n'avait pas attiré l'intérêt, l'envie, d'Envy. Il buvait verre sur verre et fumait cigarette sur cigarette, ça ne lui abîmait pas la santé de toute façon, alors il n'en avait que faire.

Ce matin là, il aurait même évité de se lever s'il n'avait pas eu son bar à gérer. Il était descendu, avait vidé déjà une bouteille de bière lorsque quelqu'un entra dans le Devil's Nest, premier client de la journée. Greed posa la bière qu'il buvait et se leva pour aller l'accueillir, ses chimères étant en vadrouille.

-Bonjour, vous désirez ? Demanda Greed sans regarder qui entrait.

- Te voir ! Répondit une voix sensuelle qui plaisait à l'oreille de l'avarice.

Il posa enfin son regard sur le client pour voir Envy. Il se détacha du bar, s'approcha d'Envy et le prit dans ses bras, il n'hésita pas à le faire virevolter dans les airs avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Le vert répondit. Le baiser ne dura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'un d'eux séparent leurs lèvres.

-Mais…où étais-tu, tout ce temps ? Demanda Greed.

- J'étais puni…

Greed émit un rire.

-Non, sans rire. Mère n'a pas aimé que je sois absent si longtemps…elle n'aime pas me voir libre…elle m'a empêché de sortir, excepté pour des missions, pas de torture…

- Désolé… Souffla l'avarice.

- C'est rien. Tiens, il n'y a personne ! Remarqua Envy.

- Ouais, il n'y a pas de client, et les chimères sont en vadrouille.

- Hum, c'était marqué fermé…Annonça Envy.

- Fermé ? S'étonna Greed avant d'éclater de rire.

- Alors, personne ne viendra nous déranger ?

- Non personne !

- J'ai dix heures de liberté !

Greed l'embrassa furtivement.

-Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Répéta Envy.

Greed lui prit la main et le tira vers les escaliers. Envy le suivit.

-J'ai encore tant de choses à te dire, et j'ai envie de découvrir ton corps. Souffla Greed.

- Fais à ton aise ! Répondit Envy.

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent en haut, dans la chambre de l'avarice, l'envie ferma la porte et embrassa le brun.

-Et puis…nous avons toutes l'éternité…pour nous connaître, pour nous aimer… et je me débarrasserais de Dante pour me coucher et me réveiller dans tes bras chaque jour.


End file.
